There's Something Wrong with Sempai
by anahita
Summary: Souichi hasn't been himself lately...


**There's Something Wrong with Sempai**

Disclaimer: All characters were created by and belong to amazing person(s) who are not me.

* * *

"Ugh, Hiroto-kun, what is this thing you're serving me? It tastes like water!" Tetsuhiro Morinaga said. He grimaced as he put down the glass containing the unpleasant drink back down on the bar.

"It is water." The bartender confirmed, waving a half-empty plastic bottle in front of him. "You've had enough to drink tonight, Angel-kun."

"What are you takin' about? I only had one!"

"Only one here, yes, but you're starting to rant again about your sweet little tyrant back at home, which tells me that you've been drinking before stopping here. Now finish the rest of that. I won't be held responsible if you go stumbling into oncoming traffic on your way home and break both your legs. Your Sweetie's wrath is a thing of legend, you know."

Tetsuhiro groaned and drank up as he was told.

"That's good. You need to clear your head." He left the plastic bottle.

"At least give me some ice cubes or something. This water's warm."

"Where were you drinking anyway? And I must say I'm a little hurt that you've been cheating on me, Angel-kun."

"I wasn't cheating on you. I was drinking at home."

"Oh? Yeah, I figured there was trouble in paradise when I saw those..." The bartender reached out with gentle fingertips to stroke the scratches, red and painfully raw on Tetsuhiro's forearm.

"Don't misunderstand!" He pulled his arm away embarrassed and pulled down the sleeve of his shirt to cover up the incriminating marks.

"So he's not being violent again?"

"Not at all. At least not in a bad way. He left those on me during sex." Tetsuhiro explained, his voice and eyes dropping to focus on the melting ice cubes in the glass that he cradled in his hand. It was odd. His statement did not mesh with the tone of his voice or his overall mood that evening. Sex with the infamous 'Sempai' had always been a rarity, and Tetsuhiro acted about as subtle as a winged unicorn gliding among the clouds on the rare occasion when it happened. Tonight, something was different.

The bartender blinked, trying to piece the story together. "He had sex with you... and that's not a good thing?"

Tetsuhiro sighed. His mouth twisted as he forced out the words. "Every day this week." He laughed and threw back the water like it was a proper drink. "_I know._ I should be thrilled about this, right? I should be screaming my joy from the rooftops."

"But you're not, because?"

"But I'm not because whenever he wants to fuck, he drinks. A lot. Like he's trying to get himself drunk enough to forget the sex that he initiates or something. Yeah, I like it that he's becoming more and more open with me, but at this rate, he's going to drink himself into a coma."

"That's not unusual, I think, for someone like him. He has issues he needs to work though obviously, but I don't see the problem. If you don't want him drinking himself to death, just put him on ice until he sobers up a bit. He'll learn that if he wants to seduce you, he has to do it the right way."

Tetsuhiro looked at his friend and his face broke pitifully.

"Oh, so you can't say 'No' to him, is that it?"

"Why do you think I'm drinking along with him tonight?"

"He drinks to forget the fact that he wants to have sex with you, and you drink to shut down your body enough to be physically unable to do it. Oh Angel-kun, why do you make these choices?"

"He's right, you know. I am a perverted sex fiend! He's pickling his poor liver and it's all my fault!" Tetsuhiro dropped his head to the bar and tried to will himself to shrink away to a mote of dust so he could just disappear.

"No, no, no. You're none of those things. You're just so used to being in this um... unusual relationship for so long that you've simply lost perspective on how these things are supposed to work. You don't need to give into his every demand, especially now that you know that he's open to having sex more often than before. Next time he gets drunk and tries to get you to sleep with him, refuse him. He'll soon learn to lay off the booze."

"You think that will work?" Tetsuhiro mumbled from the cradle for his head that he created with his arms.

"Of course it will! You should know, isn't that like a law of biology, or something?"

He laughed. "Psychology, but I get what you mean."

"So how are you going to spend the rest of this fine spring evening?"

"First, I'm going to go home." Tetsuhiro sat straight up, determined. "I am going to rebuff his advances." He said, slamming the empty bottle of water against the bar. _No matter how cute or irresistible he gets in the process._

"There you go!"

"And then I'm going to find out exactly what's going on with him that's making him want to have all this sex!"

"Err, are you sure that's such a good idea? It sounds like you have a good thing going, despite the methods, of course."

"I have to know, Hiroto-kun. Sempai hasn't been right this week and I have to know what's going on with him."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you when he starts to withhold it again."

* * *

_I'm going to go home._ Tetsuhiro repeated to himself. _I'm going to sit down and talk about all of this to Sempai. I'm going to make him respect my boundaries, the same as he expects from me._ He walked up the stairs to the apartment that he shared with his lover. _Lover - _the word sat on his tongue like a square of the darkest chocolate, so strange and foreign, and yet so very satiny and sweet. And also bitter. But still perfect in every way. There was more to their relationship than just sex, and he was not so weak that the prospect of holding Sempai would cause him to forget all else. Not tonight. Tetsuhiro had mustered the inner strength to deal with the non-sex part of their relationship. He would not fail in that endeavor.

"Where are the smokes?" Souichi Tatsumi growled from across the room before Tetsuhiro had a chance to take his shoes off.

"I'm home." He replied as calmly as he could manage.

"I thought you were going out to the store?"

"Actually I went for a walk because I needed some air."

"So you didn't bring back any cigarettes? Fuck."

"Sorry." Tetsuhiro said more meekly than he would have liked. He walked across the room and sat down next to his sempai.

"Did you enjoy your air?"

"Yes. It helped clear my head." He explained as he watched Souichi lean back in the sofa. The top two buttons of his shirt were already unbuttoned. _Cute._ He thought. It wouldn't work though. He had a purpose that night, and nothing would deter him.

"Sempai, I was doing a lot of thinking about what's been going on this past week and..."

"Ugh, my head's a mess. I think there was something wrong with that last bottle." He said, turning his head away from him, leaving a long expanse of warm, soft neck exposed. _Cute._ He thought. _Literally, cute_. He felt his face flush as he suppressed the urge to bury his nose into the nook right under his jaw and breathe him in completely. _Argh! Pull yourself together!_

"Sempai, please don't interrupt me. What I'm trying to say is important."

He turned his head back to look him in the eyes. His face was flushed and his breath fast and shallow. "What? That you want to have sex? _I know!_ You don't need to spit out all those words. If you wanna do it, then do it already and quit wasting my time!"

"Who said anything about sex? I'm trying to talk to you about something important!"

Souichi looked at him. He could not tell if his expression read more annoyed or confused. "Okay. Then talk."

"I want to talk to you about um.. well, what it means to be in love." He forced himself to keep Souichi's glare, no matter how dubious he looked. "Um..." He really wished that he had taken some time to write the whole stupid speech out before sitting down to have that talk. His mind was still too hazy from the alcohol to do this right.

"So being in love...?" Souichi was clearly losing his patience.

"Um, well, the thing is. Have you ever been in love before, Sempai?" He winced as he heard himself speak those words. What a stupid question. He knew his sempai. Of course he had never...

Souichi inhaled long and deep, and broke the gaze by staring at nothing in particular across the room. "Once." He mumbled.

"So you know the feeling, then. When you love someone so much that it pains you to see them hurt themselves..."

Wait, _what?_

_Once..._ It took a few seconds to process, but then his lover's answer began to hum in every cell in his body. He's been in love _Once._ Does that mean? Does he mean? _Is he talking about me?_

Tetsuhiro's mouth went dry; his tongue thick and unwieldy in his mouth. His mind went blank to all thoughts except for the word _Once_.

"Get on with it already, Morinaga! I'm beginning to nod off here!"

"Sempai, did you mean? Do you mean...?"

"Aww, fuck this! Do you wanna have sex or not?"

It was the kick needed to reel him back to reality. "Sex? No! I'm trying to..." Everything was spiraling out of control, but he had to press on. He had to...

Tetsuhiro's mouth was open, but no words were produced. He vaguely remembered having a conversation about something unpleasant and uncomfortable as Souichi's hand sunk deep beneath the elastic waistband of his pants.

Even if he'd have drunk himself into a coma that night, there was no way that his cock wasn't going to respond to _that_.

* * *

Tetsuhiro held up his arm and studied it in the light peeking out of the slightly ajar bathroom door. More scratches. He would need to have to put some cream on those to ward off infection, he thought to himself. _I failed, Hiroto-kun_. He thought, miserably. _After everything, I really am a beast with no self-control._

He wished that Souichi would finish up his shower soon so he could put this whole miserable night behind him. He wanted to wash up, to get the scent and taste of his sempai - his weakness - off of him. He most certainly did not want to have dreams of that night - dreams where Sempai told him that he had one great love in his life, and being seduced by an unsure touch.

The monotonous white noise created by the running shower was beginning to lull him to sleep.

_Oh. The bathroom door is open. He didn't lock it this time. _Tetsuhiro realized. He sat up in bed and stared at the ceiling. _What was with Sempai tonight?_ He wondered. He could still feel that shy hand wrap around his cock. He'd never done anything even remotely that direct before. It was like everything else he did. Clumsy, awkward, and so fucking hot that he was getting turned on just thinking about it again.

_The bathroom door is open. And he's taking his sweet time in that shower..._

Tetsuhiro climbed out of bed. He could still feel his lover's fingertips on him. He padded over to that oh so inviting bathroom door.

"What the fuck? Didn't you get enough already!" Souichi blurted, startled as the shower door swung open and Tetsuhiro stepped inside.

"Your fault this time." He shut the door behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, hugging him from behind. He buried his nose in the wet cords of long hair that clinging against his back. He felt Souichi melt immediately against him as all the tension in him dissipated.

"Sempai, that being in love thing you were talking about... You were talking about me, right?"

"What the fuck? Why do you always have to interpret everything I say like that?" He squirmed, trying to break free of that hug. It had the usual effect.

"So it wasn't about me? That's too bad. I'll have to work harder, I suppose." He pressed a kiss between his lovers' shoulder blades.

"... just drop it already." Tetsuhiro smiled. He had such adorable ways of evading his questions.

"The water's too cold, Sempai."

"I like it this temperature." Souichi said defiantly as Tetsuhiro reached out to add a bit of hot water to the shower. "This is my shower. Let me run it the way I like!" He had broken free of the embrace and turned around, giving him direct access to his lips.

"I suppose it is." He leaned in to kiss him as the water began to pour in a more moderate temperature. "Sorry." He kissed him again. "But this is nice, don't you think?" And again.

"No, this is the opposite of nice." Souichi tried to back away and was rewarded for the effort with the shower fixtures jabbing him in the lower back. He winced and almost lost his footing.

Tetsuhiro stepped forward to close the gap between them. He grabbed Souichi by an arm and slid a leg between his thighs to steady him. "Because I can't stop feeling you on me." He whispered. "Why did you do that, Sempai?" He rocked his hips and began to grind against him. Souichi swore but made no effort to push him away.

_Encouraging._ He thought as he grabbed a fistful of that long hair, gently tilted his lover's head and kissed the base of his neck. "This is bad, Sempai. I'm going to keep feeling _that_ all day tomorrow at work." He trailed his tongue up the length of that neck and took his earlobe into his mouth. "This is really bad." He mumbled, nibbling on that ear and smiled when he was rewarded with a moan of approval. "Why didn't you just let me finish my speech where I was going to tell you that I wasn't going to have sex with you tonight?"

His hand pinched a dusky nipple hard. Though he'd never admit it, Souichi always loved that. He had other ways of communicating.

Tetsuhiro smiled. He craved more of his Sempai's sounds. Using his free hand, Tetsuhiro found his lover's cock as hard as his own. He smiled.

Souichi blushed. "Why not?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Both hands made their way to his chest, pulling and pinching and tweaking. _So sensitive..._ He wanted to feel the texture of those tiny nubs in his mouth, against his tongue, between his teeth.

"Why _NOT_?" He repeated breathlessly and made a weak attempt to push him away. Tetsuhiro smiled as he pulled back, his teeth still holding onto a bruised nipple. They did not want to relinquish that sweet little thing. It stretched quite a bit before slipping from his teeth and lips to snap back into place.

"Later." Tetsuhiro promised, and kissed him long and sweet. "Now... Sempai, can you...?" That touch... He couldn't be sure if the touch he was remembering actually belonged to his beloved, or if it was a vestige of a prior encounter with someone else who's face he couldn't be bothered to remember. He had to know.

"Idiot."

Slowly, carefully, Tetsuhiro took Souichi's hand and placed it on top of his cock. When he saw his lover's eyes go wide with shock, he pulled him close and took his cock into his own free hand, demonstrating on his own body what to do. He hissed when he felt Souichi's hand moving, slowly and tentatively at first, but he matched his pace well enough.

"That's nice, Sempai." Tetsuhiro said through clenched teeth. It was his now. He had his touch committed to memory. Tomorrow at work, the next week at the grocery story, a few months from now at the doctor's office, or fifty years from now - he would never forget that touch.

"Why are you crying over this?"

"It's the shower, Sempai. I'm not crying." He said, voice cracking.

* * *

"Where's the booze?" Souichi called out before slamming the refrigerator door shut.

"What's that?" Tetsuhiro said, peeking up from his phone.

"We're all out. I wanted a beer to have with dinner." Souichi explained as he checked his other usual beer storage areas in the apartment.

"Oh. I suppose we're out, then." Tetsuhiro said with an incriminating shrug.

"Really, I could have sworn that I had at least four cans in here last night, and a case here in this cupboard." He walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Well, if you want I can go to the store and buy some..."

"Screw that. You'll probably just go for a walk again and I'll get my hopes up for nothing. I'll live, I suppose."

Tetsuhiro smiled. Souichi leaned back into the couch and groaned. "I had the longest fucking day ever." He said. Tetsuhiro noticed that the top three buttons of his lover's shirt were unbuttoned.

"Bad day at school?" He asked, slowly placing a hand on Souichi's thigh.

"Mmm. Got this new assistant last week. It's annoying." He replied and didn't flinch as the hand crept slowly up his leg.

"I thought you already had an assistant?"

"She moved to Australia to be with her fiance. I had to get another."

"Oh, who is it? Another girl?"

"Nah, this one's a guy. A really earnest kid too. He tries to please, but he's not very quick on the ball yet. And I always keep forgetting that he's not you so I'm like, 'Damnit Morinaga, get your shit together!', and then he ends up all flustered and goes into that eager-to-please puppy mode like you used to get when you first became my assistant. It's distracting."

_Distracting?  
_

"Not to mention annoying. Why'd you have to quit on me? I'm wasting so much time trying to train these replacement Morinagas."_  
_

_Morinaga?_

"He... He has the same name as me?"_  
_

Souichi shurgged. "I don't know his name, I just call him that in case he doesn't work out. It doesn't make much sense to learn a new name if it's going to be temporary."

"Sempai, when did he start working for you?" Could that new assistant been the cause of all this? Was Sempai so eager to have sex every day this past week because he was... he was...

_attracted to..._

"Come to think of it, he looks a bit like you too. The name fits, weirdly enough. He is a little taller though, and muscular. I think he mentioned something about being a competitive swimmer."

"SEMPAI YOU NEED TO GET RID OF HIM!"

"Hey what the fuck is wrong with you? Stop digging your fingernails into my leg!"

**Fin.**


End file.
